Ai blossoms beneath the Sakura
by Blood angel- the avenger
Summary: Yuuki-onna is banished. Rikuo meets her a last tym. 5 yrs ltr, they meet onc mor jz 2 c dat Rikuo ws forcefuly engagd 2 Kana. Take a gud luk at dis ai triangle. Wil the tru love btwn YuukiXRikuo last far longer than forever...eternity itself is fragile...
1. Banished! Will our love last forever?

_Ai blossoms alongside the Sakura_

Hi. Minna san! This is my first Nurarihyon no Mago fanfic. So please review and tell me. This is a Rikuo and Yuki-onna fanfic. It's Tsurara's point of view (most of the time).

Trial for treason

Tsurara

I cursed myself for the fact that I couldn't protect him. Here I was now, standing in trial in front of the supreme commander and his parade of yokai. My heart rate soared as the supreme commander silenced the court, for he was about to speak, "We all gather here with heavy hearts; for one of our own has betrayed us. It is her, Yuuki-onna!"

"But, I swear, Supreme commander! I have not done anything!" I protested.

"You impudent brat, how dare you raise your voice in presence of the Supreme commander?" Lord Gyuki spat.

The court was taken over by low whispers and sudden gasps of shock.

"You were sworn to protect the Third heir, Nura Rikuo, have you not?"

"H-h-hai, Supreme commander."

"You accompanied him to countless missions, including this recent one, yes?"

"Yes, I have."

"Then how dare you try and abandon your master at his time of need?"

"Sir, I was ordered to do so! He told me to take all his allies to safety!"

"You're a filthy liar! You will be punished for this! Today at daybreak, you shall be hanged for your act of treason. There is no other way to-"

"No! Stop!"_ His_ voice cut him off as _he _walked into the court, in a white and black kimono, a bloody bandage wrapped around his head.

I couldn't help but whisper, "Master, you're in no condition to-"

_He_ raised his right hand, "Fellow subjects, I give you an order. I wish to take all responsibility for Yuuki-onna's deeds, for I had ordered her to carry those actions out. So if there is any punishment, it should be placed upon me."

One of them dared to speak back, "Master, she had abandoned you in your plight."

"I have an objection." Gyuki said.

_He_ gazed in Gyuki's direction, "Tell me what you will."

Gyuki said, "Supreme commander, it shall be wise to banish Yuuki-onna to _that place _for a reasonable amount of time so that she can repent for her mistakes."

The supreme commander agreed, "Yes, Gyuki, I understand."

_He_ protested, "Grandfather! How could you do such a-"

"Silence, Rikuo! I have decided. Yuuki-onna shall be banished for the next 7 years."

_He_ exclaimed, "7 years? Are you in the right state of mind, Grandfather?"

Gyuki dared to talk back at _him_, since _he_ was in his human form, "Master. Right now, I suggest you listen to the Supreme commander."

_H_e gazed in my direction; we looked deeply into each other's eyes for half a moment and then _he_ reluctantly agreed, "Yes. I agree… but it must be taken down to 5!"

Supreme commander said, "Okay, you win. 5 years."

LATER

I felt like crying my eyes out. But the court wasn't really a place to actually do that. I waited till I retired to my room, where I let all my tears finally fall. There was a knock on my door. I opened the door to see him. Master Rikuo, _in his yokai form_, was standing right before me.

"Master! What are y-"

He put a hand over my mouth and quickly got inside my room, "Ssh, keep quiet. I sneaked in here."

"But, what are you doing here?" I couldn't be grateful enough to the darkness of the night, for he held my hand in his, and used his other hand to caress my cheek.

"5 years…. It will be 5 years before I see my dear love once more." He held my face closed to his, I could feel his breath on my face, and "Grandfather will definitely force me to love someone else by then. I can't…I can't let you go."

"M-master, what are you talking about?"

A grin formed on his flawless face. "Now, now; listen to your heart,_ Tsurara_." He said, sliding his fingers through my hair, "You should seriously call me by my _name_, my dear Tsurara."

"B-but-"

"_Say it, Yuuki-chan_." Yuuki-chan…. that was what he called me whenever he was particularly affectionate to me.

"R…..Rikuo-kun."

"That's much better, I like it." He slowly brought his lips towards mine and finally…after such a long time of waiting, our lips met.

It was a kiss like no other. It started out as a hungry, desperate kiss, where he kept pleading me to kiss him back. I finally gave in, kissing him back. His hand kept my face fixed to his and his other hand was on my back, crushing me towards his chest. We sank to the limits of desire, spent but virgin. I had no intention to do so and nor did he.

The dawn was very near, only one more hour.

He broke the kiss hesitantly, "I must go. You should pack up."

"You have no idea of how much I'll miss you. 5 years is far too long, Rikuo-kun."

"It is, sweetheart…and it's all my fault. But I'll visit you, no one will ever know."

"Really?"

"Of course. I'd go to the ends of the earth to be with you."

He handed me a small package. "It's a gift from my part. I hope it'll be a memory of me to you."

"Thank you, Rikuo-kun."

"I love you."

"Aishteru." He planted a short kiss on my lips and left. The feel of his lips was something I would have to hold on to for 5 years.


	2. During those five yrs

Thank you, Lonely Athena. I really appreciate the review. Here's the 2nd chapter. I tried getting it uploaded as fast as I could, your review gave me inspiration to stay up all night. Thanks a lot again!

2nd chapter. Oh I forgot to give the disclaimer in the first chapter. I don't own the characters or Nurarihyon any Mago…. If I did I'd make Kana disappear and let Tsurara take the spotlight.

_During those long 5 years…._

He came once every two months just to spend time talking to me, for _that place _was absolutely uninhabited by anyone. I had to keep myself company with memories…memories… a bird on a tree, a rabbit on the ground…anything, while I lay in wait for him.

Nothing ever happened, but we spoke to each other, comforting each other. There are several incidents I recall.

"The crazy cherry blossom is in bloom again, is it not, Yuuki?" Rikuo-kun asked.

"Yes. It is." I said, stroking the ruby necklace he had given to me. It was shaped like a single sakura on a silver necklace.

_*Start Flashback*_

"_You seriously gave me a necklace this beautiful, Rikuo-sama?"_

"_No, I didn't give it." His voice dropped with humorous sarcasm, "And how many times will I tell you to stop calling me Rikuo- _Sama_? I like it as Rikuo-kun."_

"_Okay. Well, thank you. I couldn't stop looking at it since I came to _this place_. It kept reminding me about you."_

"_I'm glad it did." _

"_Thank you, Rikuo-kun."_

"_Douitashmashite."_

_*End Flashback*_

I hugged him tight since I could not see him for another 2 months.

"Want to see the crazy cherry blossom?"

"It blossoms only a day prior to your arrival, and all the petals are gone by the time you leave the horizon."

"Don't you feel lonely?"

"I'll get by."

"It's my entire fault."

I hugged him, "No it's not, Rikuo-kun, I should've told Aotabo to take Kubinashi, Kejoro and the others away to safety while I myself stayed to the very end."

He looked deep into my eyes, and our lips met. He crushed me to his chest, and suddenly started undoing my furisode. I moved away from him, "R-Rikuo-kun!"

"Yuuki-chan, please don't do that again."

"Rikuo-kun, the first time we kissed, I swore to myself that we would never do that till we're married. Well…if that ever did happen."

"Yuuki-chan, we can run away together. We can go to a place where my name means nothing at all. Let's go to a place where we can start a new life for ourselves."

"Iie, I can't let you abandon your position as the Third heir of the Nura clan."

"But…." His voice was much softer than ever before… none knew the real Night Rikuo. Only I knew him that way, and I would always be the only one to know.

He sighed, "Want a drink?"

"Sure."

I barely finished one cup and he downed half a bottle. I disliked his sake addiction, which only took place in at night. He would definitely get another hangover in the morning, with his human side dealing it.

"Yuuki-chan, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?

"Please don't slap me after this."

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"W-will you marry me, Yuuki-chan?"

"WHAT?"

"I asked will you marry me."

"I-I….Yes…I will."

"So that means-"

"No, baka. I should've said _officially married_ instead."

"I was gonna say that means you are- though unofficially – a part of my Nura clan."

"Oh." I blushed.

He sighed, "Now I'll tell grandfather that I've got someone to marry; he won't force me to marry Kana Ienaga."

I nearly gasped.

"I don't love her, but she loves me…I don't know what to do."

I walked away from him, trying to hide my tears….he had already come of age when he became thirteen; and now he was 16 already…meaning that I couldn't be able to stay here much longer. I wanted him to be mine and _mine _alone.

"Do you know what day it is?"

I shook my head, still turned away from him.

"You kept every letter and _haiku _that I sent you?"

I nodded.

"Beautiful Snow girl,

That's you- My Yuuki-onna

Who I've always loved." He read one of his aloud.

Rikuo POV

I hated the fact that my yokai form always took so much sake on one shot. By time it would be 8, I knew that the hangover would reach its peak. Looking at the shelf, I noticed that there was a piece of paper. Taking it out, I took a good look at it:

_Accursed_

_Here, alone I stand,_

_Waiting patiently for you._

_They laugh at me,_

_for being the lone wolf I was._

_They have it all,_

_They have it all._

_I do not,_

_I do not._

_People think I'm a traitor,_

_They think I betrayed them._

_But it is they who betrayed them._

_They are the ones who have forsaken me in this foreign land of loneliness._

_Even if they get all the things that they want,_

_I wonder why, they can't smile with all of their hearts._

_And here I stand with nothing in the world…_

_And I'd trade the world to get love and care._

"Did you write this, Tsurara?" I asked her. She nodded.

I hate the fact that time always passed so quickly when I was with my Tsurara.

"I must go…"

"Promise me that you'll come back."

"Yes, Tsurara, I promise."

Little did I know that would be the last time I would be seeing her for the next two years.

Sorry for another cliffhangers but I guess I just love cliffhangers! Please, PLEASE review.

**R**ikuo and Tsurara, at the

**E**nd, will always be together. The

**V**iolent forces of fate will do nothing. for

**I**t will only make their never-

**E**nding love grow stronger than what it  
**W**as.

Meaning. PLEASE review. Say anything you want. The fact that you actually spent a minute to write a review for this story is enough for me.


	3. After 2 yrs, Return of yuuki onna

Well minna-san! I'm back with Chapter 3! Well, Caro-san. I'm trying my level best to get the chapters uploaded as fast as I can. Thnx for your review again. I really appreciate it.

_After two years… return of Yuuki-onna_

I received a letter from the Nura clan, saying that my punishment was over and that they would come to take me back to the Nura mansion. I wanted to see him once again…He couldn't see me again after the promise since his grandfather almost found out.

LATER

"Well, Yuuki-onna, you seem to have learnt your lesson." The Supreme commander said.

I knew it was best not to argue, "Yes, Supreme Commander, I have. I swear by the name of my mother's name that I will not make such a mistake ever again."

He smiled, "I understand. You are forgiven for your mistake. We have truly missed you, for you are one of the strongest fighters in our last line of defense to protect the third heir. And yes, you are also in time for Rikuo's engagement."

My heart skipped a beat, but I asked in confusion, "Engagement?"

"Yes. He is to be married to Kana Ienaga."

"I see." I said. I didn't remember a thing after that.

"Tsurara…." A voice called out to me. The voice was so familiar, and it was unknown to me.

"Tsurara, can you hear me?" The voice asked again.

It was absolutely dark, and I couldn't see a thing. "Come towards me, Tsurara."

I blindly followed the voice, until I suddenly realized I was drowning in water. I screamed for help, but no one came. No one came to my need.

I woke up screaming, "Tasuketeee!" I realized I was surrounded by many people- Wakana-san, Kejoro, Kubinashi, Lord Zen, Aotabo, Yura, Kiyotsugu and Shima. And _him_… arm-in-arm with her. I struggled to sit up straight but my body was far too weak to do that.

Kejoro told _him_, "She still has a very high fever. Her body is very weak but she'll survive, Master. Yuuki-onna's a strong girl."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Just after that, the Supreme commander himself had come to see me. I tried again- in vain- to get up.

"No need to overexert yourself, Yuuki-onna. You suddenly fainted that day and you'd been unconscious for a week."

"A week?" I exclaimed.

"Yes. Now everyone, please leave her alone. She needs rest. Wakana, you should stay."

Everyone left the room. The supreme commander himself remained with Wakana-san. "Yuuki-onna, I need to have a word with you."

"Is something wrong, supreme commander?"

"No. It's just that your mother, Setsura," I shuddered at the mention of her name, "had left you a will before her death and she arranged a marriage for you."

"Oh."

"It is to your cousin, Sai Tsukimori. Now if you refuse, she said that she has no objections; for it is your life and you can do what you want with it."

"No, supreme commander."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I don't want to marry Sai."

"I see. Well, I mustn't stop you from your rest now. I will see you later."

The Supreme commander left the room. Wakana-san said, "Tsurara?"

"Yes? Is something wrong?"

She sighed, "How much longer must I see you in a furisode? Don't you want to get married?"

"The man I love is being forced to marry someone else, though he loves me."

"I know."

"What? You know?"

"Rikuo loves you and you love him back, don't you?"

I denied it, blushing, "N-no! I-iie!"

Wakana-san said, "Oh please, you're far too beautiful to be ignored. It's impossible for Kana to stand a chance against you."

I started crying, "Why was he arm-in-arm with Kana then?"

She patted me on the back, "Don't cry. It was Kana who was sticking to him. He's annoyed of putting up with such an annoyance."

Rikuo-kun came in. Wakana-san said, "Oh hello, Rikuo. Where's Kana?"

He let out a sigh of relief, "She went to a party with her friends."

Rikuo POV

Oh finally! Kana was out! Sheesh, she was getting on my nerves. Tsurara had a dark look on her face, she suddenly took off the necklace, saying, "Take it…I don't need it."

"Yuuki-chan! What happened?"

"This was meant for Kana…not me."

"What are you saying? I gave it to you, because it's you. You are the love of my life. Not Kana…she isn't my love."

"The supreme commander wants you to marry her…meaning I'm not good enough for you."

I was shocked what she was saying… she actually thought that I was two-timing her? I held her tight in my arms, because I couldn't bear to see her tears…

She said, "Rikuo-kun, I love you more than life itself…please don't-"

I silenced her with a loving kiss, I begged her to kiss me back…not giving a damn whether Mother saw it or not. She finally did, and I whispered to her, "You are my life. Not her. She never was, never has been and never will be my life."

Her lips were as soft as a feather, and her kiss intoxicated me, because her kiss was my drug. I love her and she loved me back.

Mother said, "Ahem, grandfather will be back any second."

She lied back down on the tatami again, while I gently put the necklace back on her. No matter how many times I'd fight with her or not, I'd still love her. She was my Tsurara and only _mine_.

Grandfather came in with Kejoro, saying, "Oh Rikuo. So you came to see your ill friend?"

"Yes, grandfather. Kejoro, please take good care of Yuuki-onna."

"Yes, Master." Kejoro replied to me with a bow.

After I left with grandfather, Grandfather told me, "Rikuo, you are doing well as the Third heir. Protecting the yokai who are weak, chq, I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, grandfather."

"Ah yes, I've shifted your engagement day to the 15th of March. That means next Sunday."

"What?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it was just sudden."

"Wakarimashita. I know how it feels."

Tsurara POV

Kejoro told me, "I've got a secret to tell you."

"Nandayo?"

"I'm with child. A few weeks only, so nothing's noticeable."

"WHAAAAAAAATTTTTT?"

"So, who's the father?"

"Me." Kubinashi came into the room.

"Wait….NANIIIII?"

"Yes, and we secretly got married. Not many people know, except for Master, Wakana-san, you and Lord Zen." Kubinashi smirked.

I taunted him, "Well, well, well. You're finally the father you wanted to be."

"Yep."

"I wonder if I could ever become a mother like Kejoro." I murmured.

"You will, in time." Kejoro said.

HEY AMIGOS! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'LL REALLY APPRECIATE IT! LATER!


	4. I wouldnt want you

HEY HEY HEY! Minna-san! I'm back with chapter 4…well, Carol-san, I really appreciate your review. It's helping me get on with the story even faster! Well, Nurarihyon no Mago's fanfic, 'Ai beneath the Sakura' has its next chapter coming up next.

_I wouldn't want you_

Rikuo POV

I was worried. I wondered how I would tell this to Tsurara. Next Sunday…. an engagement party was coming up. Grandfather always complained that I was far too westernized to be the part of a Japanese clan. But now; _he_ was acting like someone from the west. An engagement party? Of all things in the world, he wanted that? Yeesh! I was barely 17 and now he was annoying the life out of me.

"Rikuo-kun, doushitano?" Tsurara's voice suddenly interrupted on my thoughts.

"Iie, nanimonai." I lied. I realized it would be worthless to do such a thing. I decided to tell her the truth. If only I knew what lay ahead of me….

I asked her, "Yuuki-onna, can I please talk to you?"

"Of course you can."

"Tsurara, I don't know how to break this to you, but Grandfather has planned an engagement for me; t-to Kana."

She was in shock, her blue eyes were slowly returning to her natural amber again. Her mother, Setsura, was a full-fledged demon and her father, Higurashi Oikawa was a _hanyo_ meaning that she was a ¾ yokai. I said, "Help me delay it, please."

"No."

"Why not? Tsurara, is something wrong?"

"Stay married to Kana Ienaga. I wouldn't want you." She icily said and walked off.

Tsurara POV

The words still echoed in my ears, _I wouldn't want you_.

It was best to leave him and this Nura clan; as if they never existed. I left him a note and gathered my meager belongings. It hurt to leave, but I had no choice. There was nothing that would ever stand between the supreme commander and his decisions.

It didn't take me long to get out of Kyoto city. But where would I go now? I could always head back to my father- he would be glad to have me back but-, however, it would mean that he would fix a marriage for me there and then. I didn't want to get married. Not when Rikuo-kun had won over my heart.

I went to Ukiyoe town to talk to Yura-san. She could tell me what to do. The unfortunate events started happening soon after my arrival. I was suddenly surrounded by a group of gangsters, who said, "Oh look, we got ourselves a lil' babe here."

I took a step back.

"What's wrong, hottie? Do we scare you?" He started coming towards me.

"In the name of the Kekain clan, be gone demons!" I heard a familiar voice say.

Yura-san threw several charms at the yokai who surrounded me and said, "Metsu! Be gone forever!"

I said, "Yura-san. Arigato gozaimasu! You saved my life! I am deeply indebted to you."

"You're welcome."

"I need your help for something."

"Is something wrong?"

"Well, it's about Rikuo-kun."

"He's being engaged to Kana isn't he?"

"Yes…but I love him more than life itself…"

"I understand… but isn't it going to be difficult to convince Nurarihyon?"

"More like Impossible."

"I understand."

I sighed.

"Why don't you go to Yoshiwara city? It's a place where anyone get start a new life."

"Oh, thank you! I really like the suggestion."

"Take these along with you." She handed me a small package, just larger than my hand's fist.

"What is it?"

"It's a special substance that yokai can use to banish evil yokai."

"Thank you!" I hugged her.

"Glad to help." She smiled.

So I set out for Yoshiwara.

My life was going to be started anew; and I would forget the Nura clan. How dead wrong I was….

A month passed by and my life was still pleasant. I was walking out in the park one evening when someone blindfolded me and put a knife near my throat, saying, "Follow me or you die."

I was scared out of my wits but I had to remain strong. He kept the knife on top of my skin. I could feel some of my warm blood slowly trickle down my throat.

When they took the blindfold off, I realized I was in this weird hangout of gangsters. I could see that it was some of the boys similar to those men that I had encountered in Ukiyoe town.

"You're an attendant to the Third heir, ain't you?"

"Not anymore."

"_Liar_." He slapped me across the face.

I resisted. They tortured me so much….using whips and sticks. I bled, I was bruised….

I almost lost all hope…when he came for me. He came to save me, although I abandoned him….


	5. Dont wanna see her hurt again, memories

Hey minna –san! I'm back with chap 5. Well, I do want to thank Carol-san for her unwavering support, but I am sad that there are only 4 reviews for this fanfic! Well, WARNING! CHAPTER 5 HAS LEMON IN IT AND BY THAT I MEAN….well you know what I mean…

Since I'm a 13-yr old girl…it was hard enough for me to figure out the climax and it was an even harder challenge for me to write it from a _guy's_ point of view.

Don't wanna see her hurt- memories

She was unconscious because of all those freaks who were hitting her. Why the heck would they take her as hostage? I wasn't strong enough to kill them but strong in enough…at least to knock them out and turn them in. I quickly carried Tsurara to her place. She had no idea that I kept Kubinashi and Aotabo as spies to keep an eye on her. I didn't want her to be unsafe; not after what I'd seen in that note she left me.

_Flashback_

_I found a note attached to an ice arrow outside my door. It had to be Tsurara. I opened the note… only to let horror take over my soul._

"_Dear __Master__ Rikuo-kun,_

_I really want to tell you that it's time for me to say goodbye…._

_Don't you have any idea of how much you really mean to me? I mean, why do you have to get married to Kana?_

_It's not fair…why do you have to listen to your Grandfather all the time? Why don't you stand up to him? Listen, I can't keep up with this anymore. _

_I must leave. Doesn't change anything if you'd even delay the marriage. We can't love each other anymore._

_Tsurara"_

_Flashback end_

I didn't want to lose her again. She was mine. My angel Tsurara.

She finally woke up while I was tending her wounds.

"R…Rikuo-kun….nandayo?"

"Ssh. Don't overexert yourself. You're wounded." I said, stealing a kiss from her lips. She tried to move away but I had a firm grip on her. I held her tight….

"R-Rikuo-kun, please don't do this."

"If you don't want me, then push me away."

She was still squirming in my firm grip, "It's not fair. You're telling me to do something I can't."

"That's the one thing I hate; you're scared." I whispered, planting a kiss on her collarbone. She shuddered. I guessed I was finally daring enough to make a move on her. My trembling hands started undoing her furisode. I kissed her soft lips and met no resistance. She suddenly started undoing my clothes. Her fingers trembled like mine. I lay on top of her, our hips fit together so perfectly, that it felt like a crime to still keep our clothes on. Her skin felt so soft on mine…it mesmerized me. Her touch was a feather against my skin. I hesitated, "You're not wearing anything…I could make you pregnant."

She smiled, "I don't care if I get pregnant…because I'll be bearing the child of the man I love more than life itself."

She moaned, "Go faster….Faster….!"

I ended up lying on top of her, both of us too tired to go on….

All I could do was hold her tighter in my arms…because I knew I wouldn't be able to meet her again as myself. After the next few days, I would have to be a husband to Kana Ienaga….

I wanted to run away, but I wouldn't do it against her wishes….all I wanted was to a smile on Tsurara's face.

My heart had only one special place for one special someone. That special someone was my Tsurara. I love her and I am thankful that I was born to a world where a woman as beautiful as her.

I knew that dawn was nearing and would have to leave her. However, my heart didn't want me to…. I loved Tsurara too much to let her go. If grandfather ever found out...I would not only see her in front of me…but they would force me to torture her myself.

_Flashback 1- to the time Tsurara and I were only 5 years old_

"_Rikuo-sama! You can't catch me!" Yuuki-onna taunted me._

_Mother laughed as Zen-san, Tsurara and I were playing. Grandfather told Zen-san, "Zen, you should go home. Your father might scold you for being late. I'll ask Aotabo to accompany you."_

"_Yes, of course! I'll go now!"_

_I was throwing a bamboo stick to Yuuki-onna who froze it and let it drop to the ground. We both started laughing. I held the stick and pretended to be a ninja who had a sword at hand._

"_You certainly look like your father." Mother laughed._

_Everyone around me seemed to freeze for a moment. We all loved my father, Nura Rihan, who was stabbed by that…monster._

_Yuuki-onna said, "Rikuo-sama, I'm sorry. We didn't mean to-"_

"_Iindesuyo, I can manage." I told her, I didn't want her to be worried about me. I guess we were meant to be together from the very start. She was always there by my side._

_Flashback 2- the mission before she was banished…._

"_Master! Watch out!" Tsurara yelled. I was in my yokai form, so I was able to react in time. _

"_Yuuki-onna! Take the others to safety!"_

"_Master! I have to protect you! Aaghhhhh…." The other yokai struck her with a sword. Her furisode was stained in her red blood; and she suddenly started coughing out blood._

"_Yuuki-onna!" I screamed in vain, as my own opponent hit me on top of my head. I felt warm blood trickle down my face, but I didn't care. My Tsurara was in pain…so I ordered her to leave. That was my biggest mistake, which let to such a long separation between the two of us….._

_Flashback end_

I would not lose her again; I would not see her go another time. This was the last time I would make such a stupid mistake.

MINNA san! Please R.E.V.I.E.W! I'll really appreciate it. I'll be back with chap 6 soon!


	6. Old flame, A new Family

Yo, minna-san! I'm back with chapter 6! Well, I'm glad with the steady number of reviews that I'm getting so bring the reviews rolling in! Thank you, Carol-san, for your support. I really appreciate it.

Old flame- A new family

4 years later

Tsurara POV

"Mom, come here!" My daughter Seirena called out.

I ran to her room, "What is it, Seirena?"

"Momma, I had a very bad dream."

I hugged her, "Come on, it was just a dream. It'll go away."

"Thanks Mom. I love you."

"Love you too. Good night, Seirena!" I said, "Sweet dreams, my little angel.

"Mom!" I heard the other two called out.

"Nandayo?"

Saya complained, "Aniki won't return the game boy to me."

I glared at my son, "Sai, return the game boy to your sister. And both of you go to sleep! Lil' Seirena is your age and she already hit the hay. You three have your first day of school tomorrow."

"Okay…"

"Oyasumi, kids."

"Oyasumi, 'ka-san."

Oh hello there. I am Oikawa Tsurara, a 22- year old working woman. I also have 3 kids- the 3 four-year old triplets. You are probably wondering how I could be unmarried although I am a mother. Go ask that bastard who left me to go after his beloved Kana….

"Mom! Look!" My kids called out to me.

I saw him lead his son towards school; the guilt was still much dominated.

"Kids, I'm sorry that you don't have any Tou-san."

Seirena murmured, "No, momma. We were just pointing at the huge school."

Saya said, "We don't mind that, mom. Iindesuyo, 'ka-san."

"And 'sides, I guess that Tou-san must've been dumb to leave you." Sai told me.

LATER AT SCHOOL…

I had my lil' babies seated. As soon as that happened, _he _approached me with _her._

"Long time no see, Tsurara."

I pretended to be confused in front of my children, "Gomen, who are you?"

Our conversation was interrupted by the principal's announcement, "Attention, minna-san! I'm the principal of this school, Mai Osazaki. Your children are in our capable hands now! Please pick your children up at 1.30 p.m. today! Thank you!"

I gave each of them a hug, "Good luck with your first day at school!"

I walked out of the school and went into the park; where I ran into _him_ again.

"How are you, Tsurara?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I repeated.

"You know very well who I am, Yuuki-onna."

"Humph, I thought that no one wanted me to be in the Night parade anymore after I ran away. Although master Nurarihyon still considers me a part of the team; since he often gives me missions to deal with."

"Look, Tsurara. Please just listen to me."

"Why? So that you can win back my heart and hurt me all over again?"

"No. I want to apologize to you for leaving you. Come sit down."

"Apologize? You want to apologize to me? After 4 year long years, you just wanna come up to me and apologize? Do you even know what I had to go through?"

His eyes were filled with sadness, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to leave you-"

"Well, congratulations on your kekkon, and the birth of your son. 'Cause I've got no business with you anymore."

"Rai isn't my son."

"WHAT?"

"It all happened because Kana went to a party with her friends. She got extremely drunk-her hangover lasted for the next few days- and she slept with her friend's husband. I knew this since Vienna told me that her husband was with Kana. I did a DNA test and realized that it wasn't my child. Still, grandfather had no idea. I divorced her soon after that and right now, we're just pretending that we're married 'till Kiyotsugu comes back. Kiyotsugu's her ex-boyfriend."

"That's the longest speech you've ever given me in the past two decades."

"Tsurara, you don't have any idea of how much I still love you. I never even slept with Kana and you still don't trust me?"

"I won't trust you ever again. You left me just like that. You didn't care about the heartache I had suffered and am suffering to this day."

"What about your side of this story? You've got three kids and how do I know that _you_ hadn't slept with another guy?"

"They're your kids, Rikuo." I said, murmuring his name out loud for the first time in 4 years.

"Wait…..what? They're my kids?"

"Yes. A few weeks after you left… I started vomiting a lot. I went to Kejoro, asking her what was happening to me. She realized that I was pregnant. That too with your kids. I tried contacting you but there wasn't any way. I didn't tell the Supreme commander that he had not one but 3 legitimate successors to him because he might've killed them; for you were married to kana, not me."

"I …don't know what to say."

"If you really love me, Rikuo; would you come back to me? Would you leave Kana to make my kids have a complete family?"

"Oh, Tsurara; they're not only your kids. I'm their father, aren't I?"

I hugged him tight; it felt so much better when I was in his arms once again. Our lips finally met; after 4 long years and our passionate kiss never wanted to end. Thank god the park was deserted at that time…

"Kana, you're picking Rai up today. I'll be busy." He said into his cell phone. I said, "You wait here. I'll quickly get the kids and come back."

"'Kay. I'll wait."

When I came back, I glanced at him and he nodded. "Guys, this is Mister Nura. Say hi to him."

"Moshi-moshi, Nura-san." They bowed.

"They've been disciplined to their very souls. I'm proud of them, Tsurara." He quickly whispered.

"Nura-san?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind coming over to our place for a visit?" I stopped dead on my tracks when Sai said that.

"Well, of course! It'll be a pleasure." He smiled. I noticed the tiny glint of hesitation in his smile but they didn't.

WHEN WE GOT HOME

"We should tell. They're already 4 years old. They should know before it's too late." Rikuo told me.

"Mom, Nura-san. Why on god's earth are you two whispering?"

Rikuo sighed, "Kids. There's something your 'ka-san and I have to say."

"Shoot, Nura-san." They said.

I took a deep breath, and told them, "Kids, you've always wondered why you haven't any Tou-san, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry; I didn't tell you this before. Nura-san is your father."

An awkward silence took over the room. Seirena finally spoke up, "So you're our father?"

"Yes, I am…"

"Then you have no right to be with our mother."

Rikuo was shocked, I wasn't since my lil' ones had already understood the reason for them not having a father.

"You left momma, and you didn't even contact her. This is definite since you're not even in mom's contact list."

"So you know, eh, Sai?"

"Yes, we do."

"Kids, everyone makes mistakes. Don't I deserve a second chance at this?"

The kids exchanged glances for a moment and then Seirena murmured, "We'll give you a second chance, on three conditions."

"Name anything in this world and it'll be done."

Sai said, "First, you have to leave that filthy whore." I smiled at my son's bravery while challenging his own father.

Saya spoke up next, "Second, you will not leave mom again. You have to keep her happy at all times; since you don't know how many a night she spent weeping for you. Don't let those tears go in vain."

Rikuo was taken aback by this sudden outburst from Saya. I could merely smile.

"And finally third, you cannot under any circumstances leave my mother. You have take a stand against our great-grandfather, or else you lose mom. Do you, or do you not agree to these 3 conditions?"

Rikuo hugged them tight and said without hesitation, "I agree. I will your mother happy to my very last breath. And don't worry; I'll leave that whore sooner than you think. I'll make sure that my Grandfather agrees to my decisions."

"Thank you, dad." They laughed. It was a tender moment, where Rikuo finally met his real children- who finally now had a father. However, that didn't cancel out all the damn stupid obstacles ahead.

Rikuo POV

I laughed to see my little family with me. I only met them for a few hours and they were talking to me as if I'd known them since they were born. Now I'll take the honor of describing each one of my little angels. They were all _hanyo_s (1/2 yokai), since Tsurara was a ¾ yokai while I was a ¼ yokai.

Sai was the oldest of the triplets and the only boy. He inherited my eyes as well as my 'reverse pudding' hair. His skin was the shade of Tsurara's though. He looked like me but the resemblance was still subtle at this age. He was the most lively, energetic boy in this world. He was brave and always willing to take adventures head on. He was the fighter out of the three.

Saya was the second of the triplets and the first daughter. She had Tsurara's hair but my eyes and my light tan. She was reserved but very cheerful. She was also the intelligent one out of the 3, always planning and scheming. She was in no way like Sai but she was very adept in the skills of a strategist.

Seirena was the youngest of the three and she was the splitting image of her mother. She was the reverse of her mother- patient and very reserved. She was the one out of the trio who fixed the targets and aimed at them, precisely and very accurately.

I know I'm describing them as if they're teenagers but that's the plain truth; all three of them were befitting of the Nura name. Now, I asked Tsurara about how would I tell kana and how would I be able to convince ojisan.

Sometimes, I hate obstacles in our path.

EVERY ONE PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE PLEASE DO THOSE REVIEWS!


	7. Mutual love, past mistakes forgiven

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR ALMOST A WEEK! MY COMPUTER WAS BUSTED AND THEN A VIRUS CAME IN SINCE MY Brother DOWNLOADED A GAME! HEY, Everyone! Thanks for the loving support, Carol-san! It's really inspiring me to right further! Well, chapter 7 is up next!

Oh right, I almost forgot. Well, please listen to me, requiem4baka; I wanted the reason to be like that because it adds an extra twist to the story in the long run. I did think of putting in your reason but it sounds a bit too common. And we're talking about a 4-century old grandfather who still sticks to traditions 'bout loyalty and crests of a clan. Yuuki-onna isn't the forward type, y'know. For example, even in the anime/manga itself, she got jealous that when any other girl came close to Rikuo but she never forwardly expressed it as far as I know. And I am a very ordinary girl…I haven't experienced any of these things in practical life so there's nothing I can do. I guess I have a strange affinity towards loyalty, betrayal, bloodlines and clans. Not my fault.

ANYWAY, CHAPTER SEVEN IS UP NEXT!

Mutual love, past mistakes forgiven

Tsurara POV

I asked him, "When will you let the Supreme Commander know? I mean… sooner or later he is gonna find out isn't it?"

He said, "Yuki-chan, don't worry. I'll deal with that. You don't have to worry… I'm going to keep our family together forever."

I knew that we had to stay together. My family was broken for four long years. Now I had a chance to heal the wound. A little something that could make my incomplete heart full again. When he came back, with the consent of my children, it didn't seem as if the wound was healed; but as if there was no wound at all in the first place.

Rikuo POV

I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello, Kana. What do you want?"

"It's five in the afternoon. Come back right now." I rolled my eyes at the order.

"Fine, fine. I'm coming."

"Who was that?" My Tsurara asked me.

"The bitch. Who else?" I said.

"I think you should go tell your grandfather about your divorce."

"And the fact that you're my wife as well." I said. She dropped the book she had at hand, "Please tell me you're not serious about facing your grandfather about this."

I pointed to myself, "Don't I even look serious? I made a promise to _my_ kids, and plus they're all Nuras like me. I'm not gonna break another promise."

She murmured, "I'll tell Kejoro and the others to stay by your side when you talk to him. I don't want you to be killed." and hugged me.

I stole a short kiss from her lips and said, "Well, I'm off. See you later tonight, Yuki-chan."

"Huh?" She said, very confused.

I headed for the Nura house; where Kana nearly yelled at me, "Where were you?"

"Please don't annoy me right now."

"Answer me, Rikuo. Where were you?"

"I just had to go to a meeting, jeez."

"No. You were meeting up with Yuuki-onna. Do you still have to go after that bitch?"

I slapped her and said, "Don't you even call her that! She's the only person I ever loved and always shall!"

"_Rikuo_."

"Grandfather? What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to ask you why did you just slap Kana right now and why do you keep so many secrets from me?"

"Uh, you probably heard that wrong-" I tried to say.

"Nura Rikuo; you can lie to others but not me. When you and Kana were in England, I still kept Yuki-onna as a part of the Hyakki Yako. And when she came to visit with her kids, she never wanted to tell me who the father was. Soon afterwards, I realized that they had a few abilities that only a descendant of the Nura clan could possess. So I realized the father was you. I didn't tell her that I knew; it would have been too much of a waste anyway. Now I have not one but 3 legitimate successors to my clan."

"So that means…" I said.

He surprisingly smiled, "If you confronted me with this the very moment I came to know, _you_ would have been banished; but Kejoro and Wakana convinced me. You are very lucky, my boy."

I said, "Uh…about the divorce…."

"How ya doing, Nura?" A voice came in from behind me. It had to be Kiyotsugu.

"Kiyotsugu, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came over to take my beloved Kana. Oh hello, Mr Nura."

"Good day." Grandpa said, grudgingly.

I felt an odd tension hang in the air; grandfather's behavior towards Kiyotsugu was awkward; unlike the way that he first behaved with him during that stupid patrol thingy almost a decade ago.

A melodious voice that I loved came in, "Did we enter at the wrong moment?"

I looked up to see my Tsurara and my dear kids. And then…everything happened in a flash…

"TSURARA!" Kana let out a shrill scream.

I turned around only to see Kana hold a gun from God-knows where.

She said, "YOU BITCH! YOU TOOK RIKUO FROM ME!"

I ran in front of Tsurara and the kids in time to save her. All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pang of pain sear through my lower chest. Everything started to blur around me and I heard someone yell, "The mistress shot the Third Heir. She has attempted in murdering the Third heir!"

I suddenly felt no pain…because Saya suddenly touched my wound and somehow lessened the pain; as if she was healing it. She somehow sealed the wound herself.

I only said one word, "Unbelievable."

"Like parents, like children." Grandfather said.

Kubinashi said, "Kana Ienaga, you are hereby under arrest for attempted murder of the third heir himself."

"WHAT THE EFF? SHE'S THE ONE YOU SHOULD BE ARRESTING. HOW DARE SHE TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME?"

"She is- as the master claims- his only true love. They have done no harm to you at all; so how dare you shoot the Third heir without reason?"

"I was trying to shoot Tsurara, and he had to come in the way!"

She suddenly started screaming in pain and Kiyotsugu couldn't even move since he was apparently frozen to his spot. I looked around to see who was doing it and saw Seirena's eyes glow blood-red and she merely said, "Pain and freeze."

I looked at Tsurara, who was just as surprised as me, "I never taught them anything. How they got their present power's a mystery to me."

Kana said, "You kids are nothing but bastards. You're the kids of a slut! AAGH!"

All three of them said together while Seirena only tortured Kana even more, "No one calls mom a slut. And if anybody does they're gonna have to deal with us."

Tsurara said, "Seirena, you can stop. She's had enough torture for one day."

Seirena's eyes finally turned to normal and they said, "Alright mom."

Sai spoke up, "Just one more thing, mom." And then; he looked into Kana's eyes, his eyes suddenly became a very light blue, "Fear."

She looked at him with a look of absolute dread, and then said, "All three of you should be damned to hell."

Kubinashi and Kurotabo then took Kana and Kiyotsugu out. I hugged Tsurara and then the kids, when grandfather said, "When do you plan on making the wedding?"

Mother said, "We can make it in a few weeks or even days, but the main decision is up to you, Rikuo."

Seirena and Saya said, "Make it a few days, the sooner they get married, the sooner we have two parents; legally."

Sai then agreed with them, "I agree with my sisters. The sooner it is; the better."

Mother laughed, "For a group of 4 year old triplets, you three very mature for your age."

"Thank you, grandmother."

"Oh my, I'm not even 50 and I'm a grandmother already?"

We all laughed, "Yeah!"

Grandfather said, "So I believe you want to make it in two weeks?"

The kids answered, "Two weeks is fine to us, great-grandfather."

"Alright, Rikuo. Your kids made the decision for you; so it's two weeks."

MINNA SAN! PLEASE REVIEW! I MADE THIS CHAP A BIT LONGER BECAUSE I'M GETTING MY REPORT CARD THIS SATURDAY! So this is a farewell gift to you people who have stayed with me! Please review! And please hope that my mom doesn't kill me.


End file.
